Glossary
This page contains all the abbreviations and acronyms used all across the wikia. If you are looking for a particular word, you can use the index below. A * ACoR = A Courtesan of Rome * AMA = Ask Me Anything * AME = America's Most Eligible * AME: WE = America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition (alternative: WE = Wedding Edition) * ATV = Across the Void * AU = Alternative Universe, used to describe that something happens/happened in an alternative timeline. B * BaBu = Baby Bump * BB = Bloodbound * BB: DS = Bloodbound: Dark Solstice (not to be confused with DS = Distant Shores) * BC = Beautiful Contestant (rare) * Bk/BK = Book * BoLaS/BoL&S/Blades/BLS = Blades of Light and Shadow * BP = Bachelorette Party * BSC = Big Sky Country * BTS = Behind the scenes C * Ch = Chapter * CoD = Cause of Death, the name of a previous app by Pixelberry, back when the writers worked for EA D * D&D = Desire & Decorum (or, Choices-unrelated, Dungeons and Dragons) * D&D: FW = Desire & Decorum: First Winter (alternative: FW = First Winter) * DF/DM = Diamond Farm / Diamond Mine * DS = Distant Shores * Dual Lead = a story that switches between two protagonists E * ES = Endless Summer F G * GL = Genderlocked. It is a story that doesn't let you choose the gender for Your Character. * GoC = Gender of Choice. It is a story that lets you choose the gender for Your Character. H * HC = Hot Couture * HftH = Home for the Holidays * HS = Handsome Stranger (rare) * HSS = High School Story * HSS: CA = High School Story: Class Act (alternative: CA = Class Act) * HSS Prime = the original High School Story app * HWU = Hollywood U, another app by Pixelberry I * iff = if and only if (mathematical expression) * IL = It Lives * ILITW = It Lives In The Woods * ILB = It Lives Beneath J K L * LH = LoveHacks * LI = Love Interest M * MC = Main Character / Your Character (please be aware that some players confuse the term and incorrectly use it to refer to love interests on other pages. MC only refers to the protagonist) * MOTY = Mother of the Year * MW = Most Wanted N * NB = Nightbound O * OH = Open Heart * OH: SY = Open Heart: Second Year P * PB = Pixelberry * POV = point of view * PtR/P2R = Passport to Romance * PSA = Public Service Announcement Q R * RCD = Red Carpet Diaries * Resemblance/to resemble - one character looks either identical or similar to another character * RoD/RoD:ABBR = Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance * RoE = Rules of Engagement S * SD = Save the Date (another abbreviation used on other pages is StD but we decided against it due to its more common meaning, "sexually transmitted disease") * sic - Latin adverb usually used in brackets within quotes to indicate that the original source that is being quoted contains an error, for example a typo. For more information click here to read the Wikipedia article. * SK = Sunkissed T * TBA = to be announced/added * TBD = To Be Determined or Decided * TC&TF/TCaTF = The Crown & The Flame * TE = The Elementalists * TE: WP = The Elementalists: Winters Past (alternative: WP = Winters Past) * TF = The Freshman * TH:M = The Heist: Monaco * THoBM = The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * TS = The Sophomore * TJ = The Junior * TRR = The Royal Romance * TRH = The Royal Heir * TRHo = The Royal Holiday (alternative: Holiday) * TRM = The Royal Masquerade U V * VoS = Veil of Secrets W * WEH = With Every Heartbeat * WT = Wishful Thinking X Y Z Category:Browse